


[Podfic] The FCC Won't Let Me Be (Radio Edit Version)

by einzwitterion, neveralarch



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: A Whole Story of Pretty Much Nothing But Profanity, Crack, Humor, Lots of Fucking Profanity, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Profanity, Thank God Someone Podficced This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It seems ridiculous that someone like Cecil would swear at all, let alone as much as he does.</i><br/>A podfic of sabinelagrande's The FCC Won't Let Me Be, conveniently sanitized for radio audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The FCC Won't Let Me Be (Radio Edit Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The FCC Won't Let Me Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956552) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Thank you, thank you, thank you to [sabinelagrande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande) for blanket permission to podfic this work! We sincerely hope that you do not regret this decision. We would apologize, but that implies having some sort of remorse for our actions, so we offer you this sacrifice of three tap dancing antelopes instead. [(Sound effects come from here.)](http://www.soundjay.com/censor-beep-sound-effect.html)

| 

#  Streaming Audio

Available in-browser at the MP3 download link.


#  Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/nl69rxrowapbsqznjclg) | **Size:** 5.6 MB | **Duration:** 8:09
  * [Podbook](https://app.box.com/s/acwgc7vslpl84sgn9mor) | **Size:** 9.0 MB | **Duration:** 8:09



# Bonus Material

* [Ten Seconds of neveralarch Swearing](https://app.box.com/s/h0nya0mcicqr1r77wacl)  
---|---


End file.
